Una Noche más - The Loud House
by sonikdc
Summary: Lynn no puede conciliar el sueño, no desde aquel arreglo de habitaciones tras la partida de tres de sus hermanas mayores. La causa de su insomnio yacía a su lado en brazos de Morfeo. One-shot. Loudcest.


**Aclaraciones: Este es mi primer fic de The Loud House. La verdad es que tengo varias ideas que estoy desarrollando pero es el primero que publico. No soy muy buena en esto de escribir ya que no tengo buena ortografía, el celular donde escribo no me ayuda mucho a la hora de corregir y sufro de una leve dislexia, por lo que a veces no entiendo las palabras. Pido que se me tenga paciencia. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido aún si es para mostrarme donde tuve errores, todo cuenta.**

 **Ahora, esta historia es sobre una pareja bastante... peculiar diría yo. La idea me vino tras leer cierto fanfic. A los fans latinos puede que les suene debido a la pareja que escogí.**

 **No se si llegue a ser del agrado de muchos pero es algo que yo quería escribir. Así sin más, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **The Loud House no me pertenece.**

El encontrarse así la desesperaba. Lynn Loud, la quinta hermana de entre once que eran en esa peculiar familia, se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama sin lograr conciliar el tan ansiado sueño. Era la cuarta vez en lo que iba de la semana, todo por ese estúpido cambio de habitaciones.

Hace un par de días, Luan había abandonado la casa Loud para asistir a la Universidad al igual que Lori y Leni en su momento, causando un reajuste en el orden de las habitaciones. Luna había sido la única de las mayores que no había dejado el nido aún, debido a que había decidido no continuar sus estudios y seguir su pasión por la música hasta donde la llevará, según sus propias palabras. Sus padres habían aceptado de mala manera, colocándole una unica condición; si en el plazo de dos años su carrera artística no lograba despegar, asistiría a la Universidad. Ya había pasado el primer año y a pesar de que su banda ya era bastante conocida en Royal Woods, no había logrado salir de aquella zona, salvo por una vez que el novio de Lori, Bobby, la invito a la reinauguración de la Bodega, tras haber quedado destruida tiempo atrás por culpa de aquella banda callejera de gatos.

Lynn realmente esperaba que su hermana amante de la música logrará su sueño, esperando que en su próximo toque estuviera algún cazatalentos o un dueño de alguna disquera, más sus verdaderas intenciones tras esto no eran precisamente esperando el éxito de su hermana.

Por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que Lynn no quiere a Luna, claro que la quiere, a todas sus hermanas y a Lincoln, a pesar de no ser la mejor demostrando sus sentimientos. En más de una ocasión había logrado demostrar muy a su manera lo mucho que les importaba, siendo un ejemplo la vez que Lincoln cayó de las gradas en uno de sus torneos de karate, donde renunció a la batalla contra su oponente por ir con él a la enfermería, donde tuvieron que enyesarle el brazo.

A Lynn realmente le había sorprendido encontrarlo ahí, puesto que nadie más en la familia había querido asistir a su torneo por acompañar a Lola en otro de sus certámenes. Así que Lincoln, animado por Leni y Luna, como se enteraría después, se escapó de entre el público y corrió a verla, agradeciendo que no fuera en un lugar tan lejano y llegando justamente al inicio de su combate. Debido a que había muchos asistentes y las gradas estaban llenas, el muchacho peliblanco había intentado subir por uno de los costados de las gradas, siendo empujado en última instancia por una pequeña a la que había espantado sin querer. El golpe resonó por todo el lugar y al escuchar que el que había caído se trataba de un muchacho peliblanco, no dudo en ir a verlo.

El caso con Luna es diferente.

Cuando Lori se fue a la Universidad, Luan había decidido mudarse con la ahora hermana alfa, debido a que Leni tenía cierto temor a dormir sola. Cuando fue el turno de la modista, Luan volvió a compartir habitación con Luna, dejando una habitación libre, en esta ocasión todas las hermanas decidieron dejársela a Lincoln, ya que a sus trece, casi catorce años, ya demostraba necesitar más espacio que un simple armario de blancos.

Para este entonces, Lynn había estado teniendo problemas con Lucy, puesto que a medida que crecían, la pequeña gótica parecía aferrarse demasiado a sus creencias ocultistas, realizando ritos a mitad de la noche, encendiendo inciensos que dejaban un olor no muy agradable en la habitación e incluso llegó a pintar la única ventana de negro, para evitar la entrada de la luz.

Así pues, Lynn decidió mudarse con Lincoln, ya que poseía ahora una habitación bastante grande para una sola persona. El chico trató de objetar al respecto, pero Lynn, siendo tan necia como podía, y utilizando a su favor aquella debilidad del peliblanco ante cierta mirada de cachorro, logró hacer que aceptara.

Debía admitir que compartir habitación con su hermano menor había sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Lincoln había empezado a hacerle caso al momento de pedirle ayuda con sus entrenamientos, además que las secciones de lucha libre antes de dormir, le habían dotado de una excelente condición física.

Así pues, cundo había tenido que ser el turno de Luna, nada cambió realmente.

Esto, aunque debiera de significar algo, un tanto bueno para la familia Loud, ya que, por la partida de las dos mayores se sentía cierto vacío que sólo lograba llenarse cuando ambas rubias venían de visita. Sin la música de Luna, la casa posiblemente se sentiría aún más vacía de lo que ya estaba en aquellos momentos, pero para la Loud deportista significaba algo diferente: tener que lidiar con Luna.

¿Por que sería algo necesariamente malo para Lynn? Incluso, el hecho de que sus padres sólo le hubieran dado ese plaso de dos años, le hizo sentirse frustrada. Si Luna realmente no lograba triunfar, posiblemente ingresará a la Universidad al tiempo que ella. Esta era la verdadera razón de Lynn de esperar aquel milagro para Luna.

Gruñó por lo bajo. La deportista se reprendió por tener ese tipo de pensamientos. De verdad quería que Luna triunfara, pero a la vez esperaba no tener que verla tan seguido como ahora.

Volteó la cabeza hacia la cama de a lado; su ocupante no la había escuchado para su fortuna, gracias a los cascos que solía utilizar todas las noches para poder dormir.

Luna Loud yacía dormida, parcialmente destapada en la cama de a lado.

Cuando Luan se fue, los señores Loud hablaron con su hija deportista. A pesar de que Lincoln había aceptado a Lynn y no tenía ningún problema con compartir habitación, a sus padres no les pareció tan bueno, puesto que su hijo ya no era más un niño. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Lincoln recién tendría los dos años, había compartido habitación con Lynn, cosa que hizo que esos dos fueran especialmente cercanos; eso cambio con el nacimiento de las gemelas y ahora, varios años después, volvían a compartir habitación. El problema era pues, la pubertad del chico.

A Rita en especial, le parecía mala idea que su único hijo varón durmiera con alguna de sus hermanas, aún con la confianza que le tenían y más aún al saber de las prácticas nocturnas que ellos dos tenían en la noche. La deportista había insistido en que nada de naturaleza extraña pasaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes, aunque no se atrevió a comentar que estas peleas se solían llevar a cabo con ambos jóvenes en prendas menores, pues sabía que eso le causaría más problemas.

Al final, decidieron que Lincoln volvería a dormir sólo y que Lynn compartiría habitación con Luna, puesto que seguía el caso con Lucy.

Ese había sido el inicio de sus noches de insomnio.

La castaña volteó hacia su buró, donde el reloj marcaba las 03:37 hrs.

Todo este tiempo lo había estado pasando moviéndose por toda la cama sin lograr dormir. Por su parte, Luna, era totalmente ajena a lo que le pasaba a su hermana menor. Podría pensarse que tenía el sueño pesado, pero era principalmente por los audífonos que llevaba puestos aún cuando la música había dejado de soñar y ella había caído presa de Morfeo.

Lynn soltó un grito contra su almohada, producto de la frustración sabiendo que de igual forma la chica a su lado ni se enteraría. Una vez se hubo desahogado, pasó a sentarse en el borde de su cama, observando a su ahora compañera de cuarto.

Realmente quería volver a dormir con Lincoln. Aquel muchacho con quien había compartido tanto, y que para ella, era su hermano más cercano siempre lograba reconfortarla. Antes de que siquiera compartieron la habitación nuevamente, habían empezado a ser incluso más cercanos. Esto debido a lo que Lynn le había confesado tiempo atrás.

Lincoln sabía lo que sentía, y no la había rechazado como en un principio ella temió. Incluso se convirtió en su confidente y ofreció su hombro de ser necesario.

Por lo regular, después de sus secciones de lucha libre, ambos apagaban luces y se iban a la cama del muchacho. Lincoln solía acercarse a ella tras apagar el interruptor y le ofrecía sus brazos para que ella se desahogara, hasta que se quedaba dormida sobre su pecho. Después, el solía pasar a la cama de su hermana mayor si es que no lo vencía antes el sueño y el agotamiento.

De verdad que quería a Linc, era su hermano favorito después de todo, y ante sus acciones... le sorprendía no haberse enamorado de él.

Sonrió un poco ante la idea.

Después de todo lo que le había hecho, él la seguía queriendo y tras su confección, él seguía a su lado. Aquella chica que logrará conquistar el corazón de su hermano sería sumamente afortunada.

Lo quería, y él la quería a ella, más esto siempre de una forma fraterna, puesto que el chico ya tenía a alguien, aquella chica de ascendencia mexicana y carácter fuerte y Lynn, su corazón le pertenecía a Luna.

¿Como es que aquello había ocurrido? ¿Como es que Lynn se había enamorado de una chica, y más aún, de su propia hermana?

No lo sabía. Antes pensaba que si se iba a enamorar de alguien, sería algún chico apuesto, igual de atlético que ella y esperaba, con gustos similares. También había pensado que sabría el momento en que su alma gemela se presentará frente a ella. Quizá jamás se lo diría a sus hermanas, sobretodo para no perder su papel de chica ruda, pero ella estaba igual de ilusionada que ellas con lo que respecta al amor.

Por eso, descubrir que sentía algo por su hermana mayor fue algo que no supo manejar y le causaron terribles dolores de cabeza por los múltiples pensamientos que rondaban en ella.

En un principio pensó que era sólo admiración por la castaña amante de la música. Le gustaba ver a Luna en sus prácticas, puesto que notaba todo en esfuerzo y pasión que ponía al momento de tocar. En ese aspecto eran muy similares, aunque en realidad siempre habían sido bastante parecidas.

No sólo era lo apasionadas que eran al momento de hacer lo que más les gustaba, compartían algunas comidas favoritas, los gustos musicales de Lynn eran similares al de su hermana, esto principalmente porque creció escuchandola; incluso algunas veces que salía a correr y ejercitarse, ponía su celular con música que Luna le había pasado, siendo algunas de ellas creación de la misma Luna.

Si bien Luna no era ninguna fanática de los deportes, después de Lincoln era quien más iba a verla fuera de partidos importantes. En un inicio era para lograr tocar alguna canción de apertura, pero después fue simplemente para mostrar su apoyo. Incluso en aquella ocasión donde Lincoln sufrió aquel accidente, el muchacho le dijo que Luna lo iba a acompañar, pero no había logrado ser tan astuta como el y no pudo salir del certamen hasta que terminara, siendo amenazada por Lola.

Ambas solían apoyarse mucho a pesar de no ser las hermanas más cercanas.

Por otro lado, en el aspecto físico, eran sumamente parecidas. Estaba primeramente el tono de cabello, castaño oscuro; el cabello de Luna era más manejable que el de Lynn puesto que era lacio, a diferencia de ella que lo tenía algo ondulado. Aún así, si no fuera por el largo, serían iguales.

También estaban aquellas pecas que sólo ellas compartían a demás de Lincoln. Los ojos verdes, siendo los de Lynn un tono apenas más oscuro que los de su hermana mayor.

En lo que respecta al resto del cuerpo, ahí ya diferian más; Luna era un poco más alta que Lynn y su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, no sólo por la diferencia de edad, pues Lynn a sus diecisiete años tenía apenas un poco más que Lucy a sus doce. Ese apartado en particular le molestaba un poco a la deportista; si bien no le interesaba realmente tener algún novio, el todavía parecer una niña de trece le molestaba bastante.

Miró hacia la puerta. Le sería fácil ir con su hermano menor en esos momentos. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que nadie la viera y la litera seguía en su lugar tras haber abandonado la habitación.

Cuando convenció a Lincoln de quedarse con el, sugirió pedir a sus hermanas la litera, puesto que Lynn quería obtener todo el espacio posible para poder jugar con su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Tardaron un poco en convencer a Luna y a Luan, quienes finalmente aceptaron tras comprometerse a ser el conejillo de Indias de Luan para probar sus bromas por un mes, y el ayudante de Luna por el mismo tiempo; más específicamente Lincoln fue el que terminó aceptando, puesto que Lynn vio una oportunidad de evitarse el tormento, siendo ella quien moviera todas las camas de lugar el mismo día.

Así pues, podría volver a la cama de arriba y quizá, lograr conciliar por fin el sueño, más sabía que eso le traería una reprimenda por parte de su madre, más algunos problemas para su hermano a quien ya le había dado los suficientes para el resto del año.

Chasqueo la lengua. Volvió a mirar a su hermana quien dormía en una posición un tanto extraña. Ya había terminado el verano, pero aún podía sentirse un calor arrasador por lo que todos en la casa Loud solían dormir apenas arropados.

La deportista sólo llevaba sus pataletas y su pijama tipo camiseta de siempre mientras que Luna llevaba una camisa morada ya vieja y un pantalonsillo del mismo color, similar a los que Lynn solía usar y que podía notar perfectamente debido a que la joven música se había quitado las sábanas mientras dormía. Sus brazos simulaban estar sosteniendo una guitarra mientras que una de sus piernas se encontraba doblada y la otra se movía levemente como sí marcará algún ritmo.

Ahí se encontraba aquella pasión que ella tanto admiraba. La pregunta a cerca de como se había enamorado seguía rondando su cabeza. Al haber notado todas aquellas similitudes junto con la admiración que le tenía, supuso que el hecho de que quería estar cerca de ella era algo normal. Además, aún seguía practicando todas sus disciplinas mientras entrenaba ocasionalmente con Lincoln cuando el accedía después de suplicarle, pero que poco a poco empezara a acercarse al garage o a la habitación de la mayor para verla era algo que no entendía. Pensaba que era por la música que escuchaba, pero de haber sido así, se hubiera contentado sólo con escuchar desde lejos. Ella ansiaba ver a Luna tocar, o simplemente ver a Luna; tener una plática ocasional mientras se daban aliento mutuo.

En algún momento sus ansias de estar con Luna le hicieron hacer algo que jamás se esperaría de ella: tratar de tocar un instrumento.

No sabía exactamente él por qué verdadero tras este deseo, más este fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para pedirle consejo a Lincoln. El muchacho peliblanco solamente le dijo que hablará con Luna sobre ello, que quizá ella la lograría guiar con respecto a que instrumento tocar tal como había hecho con él en algún momento. No muy satisfecha con aquella respuesta, Lynn fue con su hermana mayor, esperando que no se burlaba de su extraño deseo. Contra sus expectativas, Luna no se rió, al contrario, pego un grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimar sus tímpanos, sólo para que dos segundos después la envolviera en un abrazo mientras alegaba saber que instrumentos podría llegar a tocar. El entusiasmo de Luna la hizo sentir nerviosa, cosa extraña para la Loud deportista, pero decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y aceptar la asesoría de Luna.

Al final de aquella sección donde Lynn probó varios de los instrumentos de su hermana, fue la batería el instrumento que terminó llamando su atención. El hecho de que para tocar aquel instrumento se requirieron una gran coordinación y concentración fueron los incentivos para que Lynn decidiera probarlo, pensando que bien podría tratarse de una especie de deporte donde el objetivo fuera tener la armonía perfecta.

Así fue como empezó a pasar más tiempo con Luna; en un principio apenas y encontraba el tiempo para practicar con su hermana, pero debido a un evento que terminó en el cierre de uno de sus equipos (el de basketball) logró organizar sus tiempos para practicar por lo menos una media hora diaria.

Todo esto había pasado durante el tiempo en que Lori se había ido, para cuando Leni la imitó, Lynn ya había logrado dominar la batería, más el nuevo ciclo escolar le daba paso a nuevos clubes deportivos a los cuales terminó inscribiendose. Curiosamente, este cambio hizo que el ánimo de la deportista decayera, por lo cual optó acudir con la única per zona a la que tenía suficiente confianza como para llorar frente a él y contarle todo lo que la molestaba, sabiendo que no la juzgaría: Lincoln.

Desafortunadamente, el hombre del plan no se encontraba disponible, puesto que se encontraba en casa de Clyde, ayudándole con un proyecto "ultra secreto". Así pues, decidió ir con Polly Pain; aquella chica había demostrado ser bastante inteligente, madura y perspicaz a pesar de ser menor, además que sabía que ella le podría dar su consejo o simplemente escucharía lo que tuviera que decir.

Ya en casa de la joven, procedió a contarle lo que sucedía, omitiendo el nombre de su hermana. No sabía por que pero no quería que Polly se enterara de que era Luna la posible razón de su tristeza. Le contó a cerca de como le gustaba estar a su lado, aún si era para una charla ocasional; sobre como había decidido empezar a tocar la batería por tratar de pasar más tiempo con ella y que también fue este instrumento el que le había recomendado y de paso ayudado a aprender a tocar.

Finalmente le dijo como se había sentido arrepentida de volver a retomar los deportes a tiempo completo.

Su amiga pareció sopesarlo por un rato llegando a una conclusión que Lynn jamás había pensado ni por asomo.

\- Pues, puede que te sientas de esa forma por que te gusta.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Que te gusta Lynn - dijo de manera directa - Esta persona, todo lo que me has contado sobre ella y como te sientes... todo me indica a que sientes algo por ella.

\- ¡Pero eso no puede ser posible!

\- Siempre quieres verla, estar a su lado, te contentas con sólo charlar con ella e incluso has intentado seguir algunos de sus hobbies sólo para estar con ella. No se tú, pero para mi eso suena a un posible enamoramiento.

\- ¡Pero no puede gustarme! - gritó Lynn colocándose de pie, visiblemente alterada.

\- ¿Y por que no? - a pesar de que era su capitana y le tenía un gran respeto, Polly se puso de pie, encarnado a la castaña, mostrando la seguridad de sus palabras.

\- Por que... - "es mi hermana mayor" pensó antes de tratar de sacar otra respuesta que no la hiciera sonar como una degenerada - ¡Es una chica!

\- ¿Y eso que?

El que le contestara de aquella forma sorprendió bastante a Lynn. Prácticamente había confesado que sentía atracción por una mujer si es que lo que decía Polly era verdad y su amiga seguía viéndola como si eso no fuera un inconveniente.

\- ¿Y bien Lynn? - al notar que su capitana no diría nada más, decidió presionarla un poco - ¿Que tiene que ver que sea una chica? Vamos, es el siglo XXI, el que a una persona le guste alguien de su mismo sexo no es nada extraño.

El silencio continuo por unos momentos, mientras Lynn trataba de asimilar lo dicho por su amiga. Había cierta verdad en sus palabras, puesto que no era nada raro encontrar parejas de personas del mismo sexo por las calles. Pero el que se tratara de su hermana seguía siendo lo que molestaba a la joven Loud.

\- ¿De verdad crees que lo que siento sea enamoramiento?

\- Estoy lo suficientemente segura como para atreverme a apostar mi puesto en el equipo - respondió la chica de coletas con seguridad.

Lynn soltó un suspiro. Agradeció a su amiga por haberla escuchado y salió corriendo a su casa donde fue directamente a su habitación a encerrarse para tratar de pensar lo que había escuchado.

Pasaron varios días después de su visita a casa de Polly y Lynn se encontraba terriblemente confundida. Esto causó un notorio cambio de humor en la deportista, cambio que todos en la casa Loud notaron; tras una reunión de hermanas (y Lincoln) de emergencia, se acordó que alguien tenía que averiguar que le ocurría a la castaña, y obviamente ese alguien era Lincoln. Terminada la reunión, el chico se acercó a la habitación frente a las escaleras; para su fortuna, había convencido a las demás de esperarlo abajo, para que nadie escuchara su conversación, sobre todo suponiendo el por que del estado de Lynn. Así pues, armandose de valor, entró a la habitación de su hermana mayor, donde ésta se encontraba recostada en su cama; la deportista había vuelto tarde tras su práctica de hockey, fútbol, baloncesto, karate y soccer para llegar justo al momento en que se servía la cena, la cual había devorado antes de subir a su cuarto alegando que estaba cansada y que no quería ser molestada el resto de la noche.

Ya dentro, escuchó como su hermana lo amenazaba, diciéndole que se fuera; el peliblanco por su parte, ya estaba preparado por si a su hermana se le ocurria empezar a lanzar sus cosas, esperando que su reacción fuera rápida para no terminar con un disco de hockey incrustado en la frente. Sorprendentemente había logrado llegar hasta la cama sin ningún incidente; tomó asentó en el borde de la cama, esperando alguna reacción por parte de su contraria para poder empezar a hablar.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, en los que Lincoln se debatía si debía ser el primero en hablar, puesto que Lynn no daba señales de verlo siquiera.

\- Lynn - temiendo alguna reacción de rechazo pero decidido, Lincoln colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana. Ahí se dio cuenta de algo que no había logrado notar por la escasez de luz: Estaba temblando. No. Estaba llorando.

Su hermana mayor, la deportista orgullosa que se había jactado de ser la más fuerte se encontraba derramando silenciosas lágrimas mientras daba la espalda a su hermano. Esto destrozó el corazón del albino. Jamás creyó ver en algún momento a su hermana más fuerte de aquella manera y el hecho de que hubieran tardado en darse cuenta lo hacía sentirse peor que basura.

Inconscientemente apretó un poco más el hombro de su hermana, asiendo que ella reaccionara, lanzándose a sus brazos y derribandolo en el proceso. En el suelo, Lincoln sintió como su playera se humedecia por las lágrimas de Lynn, cosa a la que le dio poca importancia mientras permitía a la deportista desahogarse.

Pasados unos minutos donde Lincoln se había limitado a acariciar la cabeza de su hermana y ella, estrujaba fuertemente su playera mientras trataba de controlarse, Lynn alzó la cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos esmeralda, irritados e hinchados por el llanto. El albino no pudo sentirse peor en aquel momento.

\- Lincoln - fue apenas un susurro que Lincoln escuchó de milagro - Yo... necesito contarle algo a alguien...

\- Puedes decirme lo que quieras - sonrió lo mejor que pudo para su hermana, tratando de inspirarle confianza.

Nuevamente sintió como sujetaba su playera con fuerza, dudosa sobre contarle lo que fuera que la estuviera atormentando.

\- Debes... Debes prometerme que... - bajó la mirada, causando que la ansiedad del muchacho aumentara - Que no me verás diferente. Y sobretodo, no me odies.

Para este punto Lincoln ya se estaba formando varias ideas de lo que fuera que le diría su hermana; entre ellas imaginó por un segundo un posible embarazo, quizá consumo de drogas o su expulsión de alguno de sus equipos, algo lo bastante grabe como para que Lynn temiera que llegará a odiarla. Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por la mente del peliblanco, antes de que él mismo decidiera deshacerse de ellas; fuera lo que fuera lo que pasaba, Lincoln sabia cual sería su respuesta definitiva.

\- Jamás podría odiarte Lynn - su sonrisa volvió - Ten por seguro que, pase lo que pase yo siempre te voy a apoyar.

Este fue el último empujón que Lynn necesitaba. Tomando aire mientras se incorporaba, quedando frente a su hermano decidiendo que era ahora o nunca, se confesó.

\- Parece ser que yo... a mi... a mi me gusta Luna.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron súbitamente, junto con su mandíbula. ¿A caso Lynn acababa de...? Este era un escenario que ni por asomo se había planteado. La castaña lo miraba expectante e incluso, podría decirse que con temor.

Se quedó unos segundos pasmado, tratando de procesar lo que había escuchando los cuales se le hicieron eternos a la deportista. Lincoln cerró la boca para después abrirla, tratando de encontrar palabras, mas estas parecían habérsele atorado en la garganta. Al seguir sin obtener respuesta, la castaña retrocedió un poco, aún en el suelo mientras sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas. Sabía que había sido mala idea contarle a alguien aquel secreto, más aún a su hermano de apenas trece; se abrazó a sí misma, esperando el posible exabrupto del que sería testigo.

\- Lynn - por fin el muchacho rompió el silencio, no muy seguro de como llevar la conversación - ¿Qué quieres... que quieres decir con eso?

Nuevamente la deportista bajo la mirada, apretando sus puños y cerrando fuertemente su mandíbula.

\- No me hagas repetirlo Lincoln.

\- Pero eso de gustar, ¿te refieres a... de manera romántica?

A estas alturas Lynn se sentía frustrada al notar que su hermano no entendía sus palabras. Chasqueo la lengua, dispuesta a golpear al chico si volví a al preguntar algo así, más se contuvo lo suficiente como para contestar.

\- ¿Y de que otra forma te puede gustar alguien, tonto?

Por fortuna el chico no era tan tonto como para no notar el cambio de humor de Lynn, así que procuró pensar más en sus palabras.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, más rápidamente trató de encontrarle una respuesta.

\- Yo... no lo sé. Ya tiene un tiempo, creo.

Sólo, descubrí que me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella hasta que... pasó. No estoy muy segura realmente.

-Ya veo - Lincoln sopesó su respuesta - ¿Y alguien más lo sabe?

\- Sólo tú - se vio tentada a decirle que Polly lo sabía, más realmente la chica sólo sabía que alguien le gustaba más no de quien se trataba.

Lincoln asintió. Su hermana se encontraba aún con la mirada gacha; esperaba que en algún momento el chico del plan se riera o le dijera que era una enferma o peor, fuera a decirle a su hermana. No podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas ante el pensamiento.

Unos brazos la rodearon de un momento a otro, atrayendola hacia el pecho del único varón de la familia.

\- Te seré sincero - Lincoln la tomó con cuidado más su agarre era firme - Realmente no se lo que te está pasando, lo que pasa dentro de tu cabeza o de tu corazón. El que te guste Luna... es algo que no esperaba y es... algo extraño - cuando dijo esto, Lynn se removió un pico en sus brazos, tratando de escapar más Lincoln la tenía bien sujeta - Pero, cumpliré mi palabra Lynn. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te apoyaré. Tardaré en asimilarlo, pero siempre que lo necesites, podrás hablar conmigo. Incluso podrás llorar en mi hombro y no le diré nada a nadie. Te lo prometo.

Esto fue lo que terminó de quebrar a Lynn. Había esperado cualquier otro tipo de reacción donde ella terminará siendo señalada como una enferma degenerada o algo por el estilo, siendo rechazada por sus hermanas, pero ahí estaba Lincoln, rompiendo sus esquemas y apoyándola incondicionalmente.

Nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero esta vez no eran de impotencia, podría jurar que eran de felicidad. Estaba feliz de no ser rechazada y estaba feliz de haber conseguido un aliado en aquella batalla contra el rival más jodido de todos: él amor.

Continuo derramando lágrimas por un rato mientras su hermano le acariciaba la cabeza; en algún momento le había quitado la cinta del cabello, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda mientras jugaba con algunos mechones con su mano.

\- Gracias Lincoln - se separó del menor, esbozado una tímida sonrisa algo extraña en ella; su contrario la imitó.

\- Y... ¿Quisieras hablar de ello?

Lynn negó con la cabeza.

\- No ahora, apuesto que las demás estarán tratando de saber lo que hacemos acá arriba - comentó Lynn, ya más relajada, aunque con los ojos aún irritados por el llanto - Podría apostar a que algunas de las chicas, si no es que todas estarán tratando de escucharnos.

Lincoln río. Conocía bastante bien a sus hermanas como para saber que Lynn tenía razón.

\- En ese caso, cuando quieras hablar, mi habitación siempre estará abierta para ti.

\- Gracias Lincoln - dijo la deportista abalanzandose hacia su hermano para envolverlo en un abrazo algo brusco que el peliblanco no tardó en corresponder.

\- No hay de que Lynn. Siempre estaré para ti.

Una vez terminado el abrazo, ambos chicos se dispusieron a salir, tardando unos minutos más en los que Lynn trataba de disimular que había llorado y de paso volvía a amarrar su cabello.

Contrario a lo que habían pensado, sus hermanas se habían mantenido totalmente ajenas a lo que ocurría en la habitación frente a las escaleras, puesto que un tema de aparente mayor importancia, las mantenía en un debate en la sala.

Puesto que apenas habían pasado un par de días de que Leni se hubiera marchado a la Universidad, la habitación que anteriormente había pertenecido a las dos hermanas más grandes se había quedado a manos de la comediante de la familia, cosa que había derivado en una pelea por ver quien debería quedarse en la habitación. Luna, como la nueva hermana alfa, trataba de mantener el orden, cosa nada sencilla ya que ella prácticamente gozaba de una habitación para ella sola por lo que provocaba el descontento de sus hermanas menores.

Una vez notó que el chico del plan se encontraba en la sala junto con su hermana deportista, con un semblante más relajado, dejó la pelea de lado para preguntar lo que había pasado.

\- Sólo digamos que logre librarme de un gran peso gracias a Lincoln - respondió sonriente, dándole un liguero codazo a su hermano.

Ante estad palabras, la rockera aprovechó para abrazar a sus hermanos menores, causando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña que únicamente el hombre del plan notó.

\- ¿Y por qué están peleando esta vez? - preguntó el muchacho tratando de auxiliar a su hermana mayor más próxima.

\- Luan y Luna tienen una habitación para ellas solas ¡Y no es justo! - respondió la rubia de ocho años amante de los certámenes de belleza señalando a sus dos hermanas mayores.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es cierto! - gritó Lynn, volviendo a su actitud de antes, Lincoln sintió alivio por ello.

\- Por favor chicas, ya lo hablábamos, no todas podemos tener nuestra propia habitación - Luna seguía intentando calmar a sus hermanas.

\- ¿Y por que son Luan y tu quienes deben tener su propia habitación? - argumentó la pequeña rubia de gorra roja - Ya han compartido cuarto antes, ¿Por que no le dan la oportunidad a alguien mas?

\- ¡Hey! - Luan sonaba ofendida - Yo apenas y estuve sola, recuerda que todo este año estuve con Leni. Me merezco esa habitación.

\- Según mis cálculos - Lisa hizo acto de aparición con una máquina similar a una calculadora - Quien más debería merecer apropiarse ese cuarto sería yo.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas eso Lisa? - Lola se cruzó de brazos.

\- Es simple sentido común, mi querida unidad fraterna mayor. Soy quien esta en mayor contacto con objetos y sustancias que podrían poner en riesgo la salud y la integridad de cualquiera de nosotros, por lo que sería lo normal mudarme a un espacio donde pueda hacer uso de mis inventos sin temor de que salgan de control y dañen a cualquiera de ustedes.

\- Lis - habló Lynn - Aún si tuvieras tu propia habitación, tus experimentos salen de control o explotan.

\- Concuerdo con Lynn, hermana. De hecho creo que el que estés con Lili ayuda a que te controles un poco en lo que respeta a tus locos inventos.

\- En ese caso, yo me ofrezco como aquella alma que se someta a la difícil prueba de obtener una morada propia - Lucy hizo acto de aparición, asustando a todos en el proceso - *suspiro* Yo soy quien esta más acostumbrada a estar en soledad, además que eso me permitiría llegar a un estado de paz al que únicamente soy capaz de llegar si no soy perturbada por estímulos exteriores.

\- ¡Hey! ¡A caso estas diciendo que no te agrada mi compañía Lucy!

Lynn se levantó la manga, dispuesta a golpear a la pequeña gótica, mientras el resto de hermanas se disponían a pelear a muerte por ver quien obtendría su propia habitación. Durante todo este tiempo, Lincoln se había mantenido al margen, puesto que sabía ya por experiencia lo que podría llegar a pasar si intervenía, regresando a su memoria la ocasión donde terminó durmiendo en casa de Cyde por una gran pelea entre sus hermanas y la vez en que había sugerido el cambio de habitaciones y terminó compartiendo cuarto con Lili. Agradecía tener su propia habitación aunque esta fuera un armario que ya empezaba a quedarle pequeño; a sus trece años ya superaba tanto a Lynn como a Luan en estatura por lo que en los próximos años esperaba llegar a superar a sus demás hermanas mayores e incluso a su padre.

Así pues, el albino retrocedió lentamente, esperando no quedar en medio del desastre más sus plegarias no fueron escuchada puesto que al momento en que todas sus hermanas se abalanzaban para atacarse, sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la pierna, integrandolo a la batalla. Pocos segundos después, el peliblanco salió volando hasta aterrizar en uno de los sillones, posiblemente por una patada de Lynn; herido, con varios golpes e incluso mordidas, intentó regresar a su habitación esperando que todo terminará pronto.

Un patín lo suficientemente pequeño como para escaparsele de su rango de visión lo hizo caer de manera estrepitosa, llamando la atención de todas sus hermanas quienes olvidando su altercado, corrieron a auxiliarlo.

\- Estoy bien chicas, estoy bien - dijo tratando de disimular una mueca de dolor, fracasando en el intento. De la nada, el chico quedó inconsciente, asustando a sus hermanas.

\- Tranquilas - Lisa guardaba una pequeña jeringa en su bolsillo mientras se ajustaba los lentes - Solo lo he sedado, ahora, será mejor que lo llevemos arriba para que pueda examinarlo y cerciorarme se que no le haya pasado nada malo.

Por la forma en que la pequeña de lentes sonreía no pareció tranquilizar a nadie, pero aceptaron puesto que Lisa era la que tenía mayores conocimientos de medicina.

Una vez trasladaron al albino a su propio cuarto, y fue revisado por la genio de la familia ante la mirada de sus hermanas, sobre todo para cerciorarse de que no intentara robarle algún órgano (de nuevo), las ocho hermanas salieron del pequeño armario, siendo Luna la última en salir, notando aquello que, sin saberlo, había estado pensado Lincoln momentos antes.

\- Bien - Lola se encontraba a medio pasillo, rodeada por sis hermanas quienes voltearan apenas la escucharon - Ahora que Lincoln está bien, ¡Yo digo que esa habitación debe ser mía!

\- No si yo la ganó primero, princesa.

Antes de que una nueva pelea se llevará a cabo, la hermana alfa soltó un poderoso silbido, llamando la atención de todas.

-Reunión de emergencia, ahora.

Ya en la habitación de la joven música, todas seguían discutiendo sobre el tema de las habitaciones sin llegar a las agresiones físicas. Tocando su trompeta, Luna llamó su atención para proceder a hablarles sobre su propuesta.

\- Silencio chicas. Creo que tengo una solución a todo esto.

\- Será una pelea por ella - Lynn se trono los nudillos y el cuello, mostrando cuanto ansiaba pelear para ganar la habitación.

\- Eso no sería justo - habló Luan - Tu eres la más fuerte, ¡Yo digo que sea por medio de una demostración de talentos!

\- ¡Chicas, Chicas aguarden! No va a ser una pelea o una competición - Lynn y Luan bajaron las cabezas, decepcionadas - Luan, ¿Tendrías inconveniente en volver a compartir habitación conmigo?

La pregunta le llegó por sorpresa a la comediante.

\- ¿Eh? Supongo que no pero...

\- Bien chicas, esta es mi idea - interrumpió Luna - Alguien se quedará en esa habitación mientras las demás compartimos.

\- Mucho me temo mi estimada unidad fraterna mayor, que no estas haciendo los cálculos debidamente. Al ser ocho féminas y cinco las habitaciones disponibles, sería matemáticamente imposible que sólo una de nosotras conserve un cuarto para ella sola mientras las demás se encuentren en parejas... aunque si alguien decide alojar una tercera persona...

\- Espera sis, no soy yo la que esta haciendo mal los cálculos.

\- Lo dudo mucho, ya que es algo que incluso Lili puede notar aún a sus escasos dos años de edad, no veo como podría, de ser posible, que me equivoque.

La pequeña simplemente observaba, viendo a sus hermanas mayores mientras discutían puesto que al ser la más chica, le sería casi imposible conseguir el cuarto para ella, además que le agradaba la compañía de Lisa.

\- Lo que no estas tomando en cuenta sis, es que no somos ocho, somos nueve.

\- ¿Ah? - la mecánica hizo un rápido conteo, confirmando que eran ocho - Luna, somos ocho

\- No estas contando a Lincoln.

Se hizo un breve silencio, por un momento habían olvidado a su hermano varón, sobretodo porque el chico ya contaba con habitación propia; Lola dijo lo evidente.

\- Pero Lincoln ya tiene su habitación. El no cuenta

\- Por supuesto que cuenta. Chicas, nuestro hermano esta creciendo, al igual que todas, y no creo que sea justo para él quedarse en ese diminuto armario mientras nosotras tenemos grandes cuartos para nosotras.

Todas asistieron ante lo dicho por la hermana alfa; El chico ya era un adolescente, necesitaba su propio espacio en aquella casa repleta de chicas, espacio que no le era suficiente con ese pequeño cuarto.

\- ¿Quieres que regrese contigo para poder darle el cuarto a Linc? - la comediante sonrió a su hermana mayor. Luna asintió - Bien, si es por nuestro hermanito, ¡No le "En-cuarto" ningún problema! ¿Entienden?

La chica empezó reír descontroladamente mientras que el resto de chicas daba un quejido ante el mal chiste.

-Bien chicas ¿Todas de acuerdo?

Un desafinado "si" se escuchó por parte del grupo de hermanas - Ahora sólo queda avisarle a Linc.

\- Luna - Lucy se colocó a un lado de la rockera, sacándole un susto - No es que quiera causar discordia pero, si Lincoln se queda la habitación, ¿Él que tenga dos camas matrimoniales no sería darle un enorme privilegio trae ya haberle otorgado su nuevo recinto?

Todas se volvieron a la castaña de vestimenta morada, quien ya tenía una respuesta ante ello.

\- Yo creo que debemos dejárselas - antes de que un nuevo pleito se llevará a cabo, alzó la voz, para proponer su solución - Chicas, chicas, es Lincoln del que estamos hablando. El posiblemente proponga pasar su cama para no tener dos enormes colchones.

\- Entonces pelearemos por ellos - en esta ocasión fue Lola la que propuso la pelea.

\- No, le dejaremos ambas camas.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - el grito fue unánime, seguido de reclamos por todas partes. Habiendo visto venir, Luna volvió a tocar su trompeta.

\- Escuchen, le dejaremos las camas a Lincoln y no se modificará su cuarto en el armario.

\- ¿Por que? -exclamó Lana quien ya había pensado darle un uso a aquel pequeño espacio, para poder colocar a varias de sus mascotas.

\- Chicas, recuerden que Lori y Leni aún vienen de visita y se van a quedar aquí en vacaciones. Conociendo a Linc, el va a querer ofrecerles su antigua habitación mientras el se queda en su armario, por lo que lo mejor será dejarlo como esta, esperando que Lincoln no lo altere demasiado.

A ninguna le pareció una mala idea. Lincoln solía preocuparse por los demás antes que por el mismo, por lo que incluso convencerlo de quedarse la habitación sería cosa difícil. La idea de darle su propio cuarto y no alterar su armario por si había visitas les terminó gustando así que todas apoyaron a la hermana alfa.

\- Ya que hemos arreglado esto, yo digo que hay que avisarle a Lincoln sobre su nueva habitación.

\- O podríamos darle una sorpresa - la pequeña Lili por fin se unía a la conversación, queriendo hacer algo lindo por su hermano - Podemos guardar todo lo de Leni y Lori y dejarle la habitación limpia, pasarlo a una de las camas junto con sus cosas y cuando despierte, ¡Ya tendrá cuarto nuevo!

Se había descubierto que, después de Lincoln, Lili era buena haciendo planes, quizá menos elaborados pero igual de efectivos que los del chico del plan.

\- Lis, ¿Cuánto tiempo estará Lincoln inconciente? - pregunto Luan.

\- Alrededor de tres horas más.

\- Tiempo suficiente, ¡Chicas, es hora de darle su habitación a ese copo de nieve!

La sorpresa que se llevó el de cabello plateado fue épica y grabada gracias a las cámaras de Luan (y posiblemente también de Lisa). Había caído de la cama por la impresión para después tratar de convencer a sus hermanas que estaba bien en su pequeño cuarto; sólo Lola parecía querer aceptar que le diera la habitación para que el regresará a la suya, más un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de la mayor la hicieron recapacitar. Tardó en aceptarlo pero al final Lincoln agradeció a todas y cada una de sus hermanas, sobre todo por el hecho de molestarse en limpiar y pasar sus objetos personales.

Aquella noche fue la primera y única ocasión en que Lincoln durmió sólo en su nuevo cuarto.

Lynn había tomado la palabra del muchacho al visitarlo casi a diario para poder hablar, muchas veces siendo a mitad de la noche puesto que era el momento que mayor privacidad les aportaba, y aprovechando que las cámaras habían sido retiradas del cuarto del peliblanco, esto principalmente por decisión de Luan a petición del chico debido a ciertos acontecimientos que causaron un leve distanciamiento entre ambos hermanos, ambos chicos pasaban la gran parte de la noche hablando.

Lynn le contaba a cerca de su día en lo referente a lo emocional, sus razones al sospechar su enamoramiento junto con la visita a su amiga. Muchas veces la chica terminaba derramando lágrimas al sentir una extraña presión en su pecho al momento de hablar de su hermana.

Lincoln por su parte, la escuchaba paciente, dando de vez en cuando su punto de vista; al principio pensaba que era simplemente cariño hacia si hermana adicta a la música, pero conforme pasaban las noches, fue descubriendo la verdad tras los enmarañados sentimientos de la deportista. Aún así, jamás la juzgó, e incluso compartió con ella experiencias personales por si podían serle de ayuda.

No mucho después de esto, y notando la falta de la deportista en la habitación a altas horas de la noche, Lucy aprovechaba para realizar sus ritos oscuros y demás excentricidades, causando un altercado entre ambas hermanas. Muchas veces Lynn regresaba con Lincoln, pidiéndole la cama vacía puesto que su cama estaba con restos de cera e incluso pintura roja junto con ese desagradable aroma de los inciensos que Lucy utilizaba.

Así fue como tras apenas tres semanas de que Lincoln obtuvo su cuarto propio, tuvo que compartirlo con la deportista, después de que ella expusiera su caso ante una reunión de hermanas (y Lincoln).

Así comenzó aquel año para el pobre peliblanco que no sólo soportaba a su hermana en casa y a la hora de dormir si no que también en la escuela, puesto que ya se encontraba en secundaria y que mejor para Lynn que distraerse practicando con su hermano menor.

Lo hizo inscribirse a al menos dos disciplinas junto con ella, siendo estas baloncesto y hockey además que lo obligaba a entrenar todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela y a regresar de ella corriendo, obviamente en una competencia por ver quien llegaba primero siendo Lynn la ganadora absoluta.

Aunque pesado al principio, Lincoln Logró adaptarse rápidamente, sobre todo al notar el cambio de humor que tenía su hermana al momento de salir, puesto que esto la distraía lo suficiente como para no recordar a su hermana, al menos hasta que llegaba la hora de la cena.

Lincoln ya se sentaba con ella en la mesa de los grandes y agradecía por ello, puesto que por alguna razón no tan obvia para la deportista, Luna solía tomar el otro asiento a lado suyo, principalmente para preguntarle como le había ido y preguntando sobre si había alguna oportunidad para que ella pudiera tocar.

Lynn siempre le respondía con una sonrisa, forzandose a no delatarse ante su hermana, cosa difícil puesto que en varias ocasiones se llegaba a tocar el tema de posibles pretendientes.

Lincoln solía salvarla cada vez que le preguntaban si había algún chico que le llamara la atención o si por fin decidía tratar de conquistar a un chico, siendo el quien contaba alguna vergonzosa anécdota propia sobre sus infortunios amorosos.

Era durante las noches cuando Lynn mostraba su otro rostro; después de luchar con su hermano a quien día con día notaba con mayor fuerza, se sentaban a hablar. Cuando habían logrado hacerse de la litera, Lynn se había adueñado de la cama superior puesto que siempre quiso dormir arriba, esto no molestaba a Lincoln puesto que le gustaba dormir abajo además que eso le evitaba una lesión grave si es que rodaba de la cama al suelo. Al menos, este era el arreglo original puesto que, al momento de sus charlas nocturnas, solían hacerlas en la cama del chico y puesto que no era raro que a la chica la vendiera el sueño, tanto por el agotamiento emocional como el físico, Lincoln terminaba arropado a su hermana con sus cobijas y subiendo a la cama de arriba, rogando no caer, cosa que se cumplía con cierta periodicidad.

El sonido de un golpe le hizo recordar donde estaba. Miró a todas partes, notando que el reproductor de Luna había caído al suelo, después de resbalarse de su mano, sacándola de su ensoñación. Aquel había sido un buen año, sobretodo gracias a Lincoln quien la apoyó en sus peores momentos, sobretodo en una etapa en particular cuando Luna había empezado a salir con Sam, quien era su interés amoroso desde tiempo atrás; ese capítulo en particular fue extremadamente doloroso para la deportista, hasta el punto de encerrarse en la habitación. Los demás ni sabían el porque de su extraña actitud pero lo atribuían a la derrota que había sufrido en un partido de fútbol, siendo irónicamente ésto el resultado de su depresión.

Durante ese tiempo estuvo más tiempo con Lincoln si es que se podía. Llegó a acompañarlo con Clyde e incluso con Ronnie Anne con quien su hermano había iniciado una relación tiempo atrás. Por suerte los amigos de su hermano entendieron que necesitaba estar con el chico de cabello blanco para distraerse.

También solía salir con sus amigas, aunque eso no tardó en volverse un tanto fastidioso por las preguntas que le hacían con respecto a su estado.

Así estuvo por alrededor de dos meses mientras trataba de asimilar las cosas, siempre con el apoyo de Lincoln, quien muy a su pesar sufría las consecuencias puesto que Lynn se había vuelto un tanto más brusca en cuanto a sus entrenamientos y cuando la chica de mechón azul iba a la casa, solía arrastrar al menor con ella hasta el doyo donde practicaba karate para lograr desahogarse.

Finalmente, tras haber peleado con Lincoln por una razón que ya había olvidado (posiblemente tendría que ver con la castaña que le robó el corazón) ella salió corriendo hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad donde lloró como jamás lo había hecho, gritando y golpeando los pocos árboles que había alrededor.

Después de quizá un par de horas, Lynn decidió regresar a casa, puesto que había salido corriendo tras haberle gritado a su hermano menor y empujarlo por las escaleras. No había sido desde lo alto por supuesto, apenas tres escalones, pero se sentía culpable por ello, sobre todo por lo que el había hecho por ella.

Cuando se puso de pie tras estar recostada en uno de los árboles que había golpeado, notó una silueta que se le hacía familiar; el sol del ocaso le daba por la espalda, por lo que su rostro quedaba oculto, pero no necesitaba ser Lisa para saber de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Realmente tenías que estar en el último lugar que se me ocurrio? - preguntó el albino tratando de recuperar el aire.

Lynn bajo la cabeza, avergonzada.

\- ¿Donde más trataste de buscarme?

\- En la escuela, e la cancha de fútbol, en el centro cívico, en el club de deportes, el centro comercial...

\- No creo que hayas podido ir tu sólo a todos esos lugares y luego llegar hasta acá - sonrió con arrogancia fingida.

\- La verdad es que las chicas están preocupadas Lynn - esto hizo que la deportista borrará su pequeña sonrisa - Así que sugerimos los lugares y nos separamos. Yo vengo del centro cívico.

\- Ya veo... - aunque no estaba acostumbrada a disculparse, esta vez estaba dispuesta tragarse su orgullo y pedir perdón a su hermano, por todo lo que el había hecho por ella y por lo que ella le había hecho. No quería perder su amistad además que sólo Lincoln sabía lo que le pasaba, por lo que perderlo sería perder su único confidente - Lincoln... veraz, yo...

No pudo terminar. Los fuertes brazos de su hermano la sujetaban contra él.

\- Perdóname Lynn.

¿Que?

\- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento - leves espasmos le indicaban que el chico estaba llorando. Esto consterno a la chica, ¿Por que se estaba disculpando? - Yo, lamento todo lo que dije. No debí haberlo hecho. Yo... no se que es lo que te pasa Lynn y... lamento no poderte ayudar más. Lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora... Dios...

Ahora era Lynn la que empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

\- Tonto. Tu no tienes porque disculparte. Perdóname tu por todo lo que te hecho pasar. Tu siempre me has estado apoyando, sobre todo con esto y... se que haces lo mejor que puedes y te agradezco por ello Linc.

Ambos se separaron, permitiéndose esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Será mejor que les diga a las demás que te encontré - dijo el peliblanco sacando su celular de su chamarra para después tomarlo con la otra mano, cosa que notó la castaña - Luna está muy preocupada por ti.

Sonrió picaramente mientras veía como un leve rubor aparecía en el rostro de l chica.

\- Tonto.

Empezaron a caminar a casa. La deportista notó las dificultades que tenía el chico al escribir en su celular puesto que estaba escribiendo con la mano izquierda. Su otra mano la tenía en su bolsillo. Una vez lo vio guardarlo mientras aseguraba que ya todas sabían que estaba bien, Lynn tomó rápidamente la mano del chico, escuchandolo dar un quejido; estaba hinchada en el área de la muñeca.

\- Linc... esto.

\- Estoy bien - dijo con una sonrisa, restandole importancia al asunto - No es la gran cosa, en cuanto lleguemos a casa le pondré un poco de hielo.

\- Lo siento - sabía que había sido por su culpa, cuando lo empujó para dirigirse a la puerta puesto que lo vio caer sobre su brazo antes de salir corriendo.

\- No te preocupes por eso - sabiendo como podía ser su hermana, Lincoln cambio de tema - ¿Ya te dije lo mucho que me costó encontrarte?

\- Cierto - hasta ahora se daba cuenta que su hermano la había encontrado hasta las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del bosque - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- Por Luna - la sonrisa pícara del muchacho volvió - El otro día me comentó que por este lugar había sido donde Vanzilla se quedó sin batería cuando te traía de regreso de aquella carrera a campo traviesa. Cuado estaba por el centro cívico lo recordé y vine a investigar.

A esas alturas Lynn no podía estar más sonrojada.

Aquella tarde la había pasado con Luna debido a un desperfecto de Vanzilla. Al principio estaba frustrada puesto que quería llegar a enseñar su nueva medalla, pero en cuanto Luna dijo que tendrían que esperar a que vinieran por ellas pensó que eso no sería tan malo. Podría pasar tiempo con Luna sin que ella llegase a sospechar algo y cuando la mayor empezó a tocar algunas canciones con su guitarra con ella como su única espectadora, Lynn no pudo sentirse más afortunada.

\- Ya veo.

El regreso a casa había sido en silencio, no uno incómodo, si no relajante; ambos ya estaban bien y la caminata les ser va para pensar en lo ocurrido. Lynn todavía tenía que pedirle perdón a Lincoln por lo de la muñeca, pero se lo compensaria después, ahora quería ver a su hermana mayor, aún si era para recibir un regaño por parte de ella.

Sorprendentemente, Luna no la recibió con un regaño, este llegó después, pero primero le dio un fuerte abrazo a la menor, diciéndole lo preocupada que estaba, abrazo que Lynn no tardó en corresponder. Después de eso, le dijo lo decepcionada que estaba por verla empujar a su hermano menor y salir huyendo. Sus padres, igual de preocupados dictaron la sentencia: dos semanas sin poder ir al club deportivo.

A Lynn noble importó tanto como se esperaba, pues aprovechó aquellas dos semanas para retomar sus clases de batería con su hermana. Iba a aprovechar su tiempo con Luna puesto que no faltaba mucho para que ella se fuera. Que equivocada estaba.

Aquello que había ocasionado la pelea con el chico del plan, tenía que ver con la dependencia y la obsesión que poco a poco se iban haciendo presentes y en cuanto la música dio la noticia de que no asistiría a la Universidad sólo fue para peor para la deportista.

Ver a su hermana diariamente sólo la frustrada más, y llegó a un punto donde empezó a salir con chicos para evitar pensar en ella. Lincoln ya le había advertido sobre sus decisiones pero Lynn quería hacer lo posible para olvidar su amor por Luna. Así fue como empezó a salir con chicos, sólo para descubrir lo decepcionantes y cortas que podían ser las relaciones y no fue hasta que uno intentó aprovecharse de ella que entendió que lo que hacia estaba mal.

Finalmente, se rindió ante sus sentimientos; dejó de salir con chicos y retomó los deportes, que había dejado de lado temporalmente, por lo que tenía mucho camino que retomar. También volvió a las peleas antes de dormir con el peliblanco con quien, para su fortuna, había recuperado su cercanía.

Con lo que respecta a Luna, Lynn pensó que podría sobrevivir con ella otros dos años antes de que fuera ella la que se marchara a la Universidad.

Lo único con que no contaba era con sus sueños. No mucho después había empezado a tener sueños que involucraban a cierta rockera en situaciones... donde escasean su ropa.

Al principio pensó que se debía a la cercanía que había experimentado al retomar la batería junto con su salida en familia a la playa, donde había visto a Luna usar un hermoso traje de baño que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Aquella ocasión Lynn se había quedado cuidando a Lili, argumentando que no se sentía lo suficientemente buen como para jugar "caballitos" puesto que sabía que Luna haría equipo con ella como siempre y no sabía si resistiria el tener sus hermosas piernas sobre sus hombros sin sufrir un derrame nasal.

Después de eso, terminaba teniendo este tipo de sueños los cuales ni siquiera se había atrevido a contarle a Lincoln, pues por muy cercanos que fueran y toda la confianza que le tenía, esto era simplemente demasiado bochornoso.

Eso nos llevaba a la actualidad. El reloj ya marcaba más de las cuatro de la mañana.

En cuanto se estableció que dormirá con Luna aquel año, el miedo la había invadido puesto que, si bien Lincoln no sabía de sus sueños, alegaba en las mañanas haber escuchado extraños sonidos, similares a jadeos. La deportista se había logrado salvar al decir que bien podría tratarse de Charls o que simplemente era su imaginación.

Ahora, teniendo a Luna tan cerca, temía que pudiera llegar a oírla mientras dormía. No sabía si lo que escuchaba Lincoln se limitaba a simples jadeos, que si ya de por si le hacían sentir como toda una pervertida, si llegaba a pronunciar el nombre de su hermana entre ellos no tendría manera de explicarlo y seguir ocultando lo que sentía.

Dio un fuerte y largo suspiro. Todo aquello terminaría por volverla loca, si no esq he ya había perdido la cabeza.

Volvió a acostarse, tratando de hacer que el sueño acudiera a ella, sin mucho éxito. Quizá un vaso de leche tibia le ayudaría.

Rápidamente fue a la cocina y regreso con su bebida, agradecida que todos esos años viviendo con Lucy le hubieran ayudado a dominar el arte del sigilo. Tomó su bebida sentada en la cama, sintiéndose de pronto adormilada.

Observó nuevamentea Luna quien ya había cambiado de posición, revoloteando hacia ella pero sin verla gracias al sueño.

Quizá el sueño ya le estaba afectando o tal vez era la falta de, puesto que, en un ultimo movimiento, la deportista se abalanzó hacia su hermana, robandole un beso de sus labios para luego correr hacia su propia cama y cubrirse por completo.

La sensación de los labios de Luna seguía en ella, por lo que atento sus labios. Quizá jamás su hermana le correspondería. Quizá nisiquiera se enteraría de sus sentimientos, pero con aquella calidez que sintió al momento de juntar sus labios con los de su hermana sintió que fácilmente podría sobrevivir una noche más.


End file.
